coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7229 (14th December 2009)
Plot Deirdre tells Eileen that Blanche is going to Portugal with her friend May Penn from the One o'clock Club. Deirdre's horrified when she sees the article in the Gazette. It mentions Jon Lindsay, her stint in prison and Tracy's life sentence for murder. It's clear Norris is enjoying the gossip. Graeme arrives on crutches with his foot in bandage. He's cross with Norris for letting go of the ladder and Ashley's fed up as Graeme isn't fit for work. Mr Rickson of Rickson's Robes calls in the factory for a meeting with Carla. He's impressed with the girls and Carla hopes he'll place another large order. Deirdre's furious with Ken for giving the journalist so many family details. Ken explains how he did it for Peter - he's an alcoholic and shouldn't be running a bar. Deirdre's unimpressed and tells him to shove his principles. DS Smith calls in the factory and tells Carla she's needed at the police station for further questioning. Carla's embarrassed whilst Mr Rickson is bemused. Kirk comes into The Kabin and tells Norris and Emily that Graeme didn't break their window but it was some lads kicking a ball about. Dev meets up with Bernie for lunch and asks her to move in with him. However Bernie takes offence realising he's just trying to get even with Sunita. Norris apologises to Graeme. DS Smith tells Carla that they've got Jimmy Dockerson in custody. Carla's scared witless but tries not to show it. Cast Regular cast *Carla Connor - Alison King *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Kelly Crabtree - Tupele Dorgu *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Graeme Proctor - Craig Gazey *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain Guest cast *Freda - Ali Briggs *Mr Rickson - Gerard Fletcher *DS Smith - James Midgley *Bernie Sayers - Jennifer Hennessy Places *Coronation Street exterior *1 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *13 Coronation Street - Hallway *Corner Shop *The Kabin *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Rosamund Street *9a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Roy's Rolls *4 Drapers Mill Apartments, Weatherfield Quays - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield Police Station - Interview room *Unknown restaurant Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Deirdre is devastated by how much private information Ken told the newspaper; Carla is disturbed to learn that the police have Jimmy in custody; and Bernie realises she is being used. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 9,900,000 viewers (3rd place). Notable dialogue Dev Alahan: "There he is, Matt... sitting in the house I pay for, playing happy families with my kids. Now how does she expect me to react?" Steve McDonald: "Well be fair, mate. How many birds have you had since you and Sunita split up? You even had a mother and daughter combo! I'm surprised you didn't swap yer bedroom door for a turnstile!" Category:2009 episodes